Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Housetrapped
by E1337 Rotom
Summary: Greg, Rowley, Holly, and Rodrick all get mixed in with the kids' Sburb session. On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Monday

I wouldn't really say school is much fun, because of the non-stop bullying, boring classes, and tons of homework, but today was kinda different.

Everyone at school is talking about a comic on the Internet called 'Homestuck'. I am really into comic books, and I heard that it is revolving around four kids that play a video game together. I love video games, so it's a comic that definitely sparked my interest.

During lunch, I asked Chirag Gupta to give me some details of the comic, and told me, "Well, since it's only started, there isn't really much to tell you." He got into the major details anyway. It features a teenager who hasn't even been introduced, let alone the other three kids.

After school, I decided to ask my best friend, Rowley Jefferson, about Homestuck.

"What's Homestuck?" he asked.

I did a mental facepalm. "It's that Internet comic that everyone's talking about! How could you have only heard of it now!?" I shouted.

"Sorry, I don't go on the Internet, I spend my quality time with my family," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms as well.

I had nothing else to say after that. If he is going to miss out on all this hype, then so be it.

When I got home, I asked Mom if I could go on the computer to do some homework. She said yes, and I got on to do some research on this comic. No, I didn't lie, because I actually had a research task about Ancient Rome that is due next week.

The comic is on a website called MS Paint Adventures, and just as advertised, only the first page was there. It showed a boy with black, slightly messy hair, rectangular glasses, a shirt with some green ghost on it, no arms or hands for some reason, and a pair of trousers.

The text read:

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!

What will the name of this young man be?

That's all it read. I was excited for the rest of the story, to say at the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday

So far the Homestuck webcomic is going good, and we found out that the kid's name is John Egbert. I heard Jerry Piper say that if he went to this school, he would win Class Clown by a mile, and that was a really big shot.

Rowley still wouldn't read it, though. I've even bribed him with five dollars and a corn cob to read it, but he still wouldn't budge.

When I got home, Mom told me that we got an instant messaging service on the computer called "Pesterchum". Rodrick thought that was a really stupid name, but Mom told us that we would be sharing an account. That tipped off Rodrick more than me, and said, "Greg, it's all yours. I don't wanna know what you and your stupid friends get up to."

Fine by me.

But since Mom had set our account, we didn't even get to choose our name. so we're stuck with 'brotherlyKnowledge' for all time.

I guess I could try it out, anyway. When I got on, somebody started messaging me.

 **turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering brotherlyKnowledge [BK]**

 **TG: sup**

 **BK: Hello.**

 **TG: why the fuck do you have such a retarded handle**

 **BK: Hey, watch your profanity.**

 **TG: oh sorry i didn't know that you were so sensitive**

 **TG: its like a habit**

 **BK: I've seen worse.**

 **TG: i see**

 **TG: anyways back to the original topic here**

 **TG: what is with that handle**

 **TG: did your guardian set it up or something**

 **BK: You're right.**

 **BK: She tries too hard, in my opinion.**

 **TG: i gotta be lucky that my bro isnt that harsh**

 **TG: hes like an older version of me**

 **TG: except far more badass**

 **BK: You're lucky.**

 **BK: I have two brothers. The older one is an absolute moron and won't stop being such a pain.**

 **BK: The younger one is treated like a prince and he gets everything, literally EVERYTHING he wants.**

 **TG: damn**

 **TG: i think your family has problems**

 **BK: True. I feel like I'm the only normal one around here.**

 **BK: In fact, I can hear my older brother coming upstairs from his basement now.**

 **BK: Gotta go.**

 **TG: good luck**

 **brotherlyKnowledge [BK] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**


End file.
